Mysticons
Mysticons is an American-Canadian animated action television series that aired on Nickelodeon and YTV. The series is created by Sean Jara, and produced by Sean Jara and Susie Gallo. Plot Four girls are summoned to become the legendary heroes known as the Mysticons. They will undertake a quest to find the Codex. Characters Mysticons Empowered by the Dragon Disk (voiced by Julie Lemieux) – An ancient and all-powerful golden disk of immeasurable mystical power that assigns future generations of four new Mysticons when the time comes: * Arkayna Goodfey- Crown Princess, and Mysticon Dragon Mage, who is the fearlessly brave leader. Her signature color is dark green. She wields a dark green-colored, mystical staff as her Mysticon weapon. Her griffin companion is named Izzie. Initially, she disliked learning more of past Mysticons from her mother. * Emerald Goldenbraid- A dwarf nicknamed Em who works as the royal family's griffin wrangler and Mysticon Knight. Ironically, her signature color is not emerald green but purple. She can erect a purple orbicular shield around her and her fellow Mysticons. She is known to be "the heart" of the team. * Zarya Moonwolf- An orphan who does her best to help other poor kids on the street and Mysticon Ranger. Her signature color is dark blue. Her weapon is a shortbow and a numerous array of mystical arrows. She is known as "the muscle" of the group. * Piper Willowbrook- An elf orphan who follows along Zarya to help poor people and Mysticon Striker. Her signature color is yellow. Her weapons are three, orange mystical hoops that act as boomerangs and can render enemies unconscious. She is known as "the party bringer" of the team. Arkayna and Zarya's family * Gawayne The Great - Arkayna's step-brother and the source of her frustrations and self-doubt. * King Darius - Gawayne's father and Arkayna's step-father. * Queen Goodfey - Arkayna's mother and queen of the magical world of the mighty Mysticons. she presents them with their own griffin companion during their flight training. Zarya's Adopted Family Zarya's wards * Choko- A foz. * Neeko - A homeless orphan. Astronomacers * Nova Terron- The stern bearded leader with a squeaky voice * Gandobi * Quasarla * Malvaron- A young astronomancer who will magically train the Mysticons. * Tazma - Malvaron's sister who relies on training instead of talent. She is chosen to train the Mysticons first. She later betrays the Mysticons and the Astromancers to obtain power for herself. * Doug Hadderstorm- A large cyclops astromancer Malvaron is friends with. * Proxima Starfall Skeleton army * Queen Necrafa - Deceased leader of the skeleton army. * Baron Dreadbane - Undead leader of the skeleton army that wants to steal the ancient and all-powerful Dragon Disk from the Mysticons and harness its mighty mystical powers for himself. * Shadow Mages - Assassins sent to stop the Mysticons and their allies. de:Mysticons Category:Shows, films, and people with wikis Category:Shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:Acquired shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:2010s premieres Category:Cancelled shows Category:2010s endings